


Of Course

by spectacularsam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Raven Boys
Genre: Blowjobs, But also, Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Romance, boy/boy, to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularsam/pseuds/spectacularsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this sexual tension, Adam and Ronan finally break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

He was a part of many secrets. The way his bottom lip curled sent shivers down Ronan Lynch’s spine. When there were bruises under his dark eyes, Ronan felt rage bubble up inside of him. His fists clenched and he swore that he would hurt anyone who ever dared lay hands on Adam Parrish.  
In the past months, the two had grown closer. As close as Ronan ever considered that they logically would be. Just friends hanging out, sometimes sleepovers that were never in the same bed. Ronan had dreamt of their bodies warm against each other but it wasn’t a sensation that he could pull out of his dreams and keep. Anyways, it would be so much better if it was real. Ronan never tried to kid himself that their relationship could ever become more. Yet he woke up from every fanciful dream ashamed and blushing.  
Some days like last weekend, Ronan and Adam would sit next to each other, knees touching and textbooks on their laps. Adam was the always the one studying vigorously while Ronan, although smart enough, glanced over his work for the answers. At one point, Ronan leaned too far over and was met face to face with Adam’s glaring dark eyes. They stated at each other long enough for Adam to let out a nervous laugh. Then they returned to Latin 102.  
With a sigh, Adam tossed his used textbook aside and rested on his bed. It was just a small mattress in the corner but Ronan was secretly proud that he got his own place away from his father. Adam’s eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head like a pillow. Ronan lay down next to him. He could traced Adam’s features with the tips of his fingers if Adam would let him. Ronan did not dare find out if it was okay. Ronan was more careless when he knew that Adam couldn’t see him. He took in all of Adam’s beauty, inhaled it. His heart raced and breathing became a lot harder, he hoped Adam would not notice.  
“Ronan.” his voice was just a sleepy whisper. “I can feel you looking at me.” In a lazy motion, he turned on his side towards Ronan.  
“I’m sorry.” Ronan turned away from him, back towards him. He felt an arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. It was warm and smelled like an auto shop. Adam’s face was pressed his nape of his neck. He exhaled and it felt like the softest of kisses. “Parrish?” Adam mumbled something that was far from coherent. “Adam?” He loved the way Adam’s first name felt against his tongue. Adam Parrish pulled Ronan closer, holding him like a safety net.  
“Is this okay?” his lips brushed against his friend’s neck, running over the dark and twisting tattoo. Adam did not wait for a response, he moved on to kissing the back of Ronan’s neck. Ronan gasped and Adam pulled his lips away and mumbled an apology. His arms slipped away. The sudden absence of warmth shocked Ronan. He moved over to face Adam. Both of them lay close enough to touch but both seemed frozen. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” Ronan whispered.  
Adam nodded slightly. He put one hand on the side of Ronan’s face and traced his jawline. He shifted further, their noses smushed together. “What would you do if I just…” He trailed off for a moment, a subtle smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. “...kissed you?” Adam caressed his friend’s face with his palm .  
Ronan seemed to be in a trance, He was looking at Adam but his blue eyes were blank. “I dare you.”  
Adam pushed their mouths together, still holding Ronan’s face. Ronan held Adam tight against him as if he might drift away at any moment. Their legs were tangled as their arms and hands reached for the other. Both of the boy’s lips were moving and moving like this was the last kiss they would ever have. Ronan was shaking to have Adam wrapped around him like this. He kept slowing down the kisses, making them last, making this last.  
They could not ever be parted. Adam began kissing Ronan’s jawline, his neck. Ronan found himself looking up at the ceiling to see if there were any clues that this was a dream. Adam was leaving rough hickies on his neck and at the beginning of his chest, all the skin that Ronan’s t-shirt allowed. “Adam.” Ronan groaned but his voice did not sound like his own. He grasped Adam as he kept doing the sweetest things to neck. Ronan gasped and kept mumbling his name like it was a chant. Adam moved back up to his mouth, kissing Ronan lovingly.  
“Ronan.” Adam said it like it was such a sacred word. It was a spell and it bewitched Ronan. He felt his skin tingle and how his heart leap at the sound. Ronan kissed him with all the anger in him, raw and needy. His hands were rough almost like claws but he remember to handle Adam with care.  
“Damn it, Parrish.” he spoke against his friend’s lips, soft and wet. “Why did you keep me pining after you? Did you know?”  
“Of course.” Adam pushed Ronan onto his back and straddled his hips. He leaned over him, looking like a pensive student. “Did you really think I would never feel the same?” His hair draped over his dark eyes, making him look even more enigmatic.  
Ronan let out a loud laugh. “You’re straight?”  
“No?” Adam melded their lips together, his hip bone grinding against Ronan’s.  
“But-” Ronan began to protest but Adam silenced his mouth with is own.  
“I’m bisexual, Ronan.” Adam sighed. Despite his nonchalant tone mixed with that  
Virginian accent, he was flushed. Clearly it was the first time he verbalized his sexuality.  
Ronan decided that he should do the same. “I’m gay.”  
“And Catholic.” Adam smirked at the juxtaposition.  
Ronan pulled him down by the collar of his shirt. “Alright, trailer trash.”  
“Is that what I am to you?” Adam toyed, he was nose to nose with Ronan. His hand slid up Ronan’s black tank top. Ronan gasped but urged Adam to do what he pleased. Adam was playing with the waistband of his friend’s jeans.  
“You’re a tease.” Ronan muttered, closing his eyes as Adam’s hand slipped further down.  
“Keep dreaming.” Adam lifted up his tank top and moved down to make hickies on his stomach and the area around his hip bones.  
“You are.” Ronan insisted. He knitted his fingers in Adam’s hair. His friend kept pressing his lips lower and lower. He began to undo his jeans, pulling down them down little by little along with Ronan’s boxers. Adam started to run his tongue on Ronan’s dick. His boxers and jeans were down to the middle of his thighs. Adam was teasing him with his mouth, going slow and gentle. Ronan didn’t want that, he tugged at his friend’s hair. He pushed him down further, until Adam’s mouth was full. Adam kept working his mouth in ways that made Ronan writhe. His back arched as he moaned one of his best friend’s name. It was the most longing sound.  
Inside, Adam was ignited. His heart was pounding, he never knew just how much he’d always desired to have Ronan submissive like this. Tough Ronan with blood on his knuckles and a sneer forever playing on his lips. Now, he was spent on Adam’s mattress. He cried out at the same moment Adam stopped and swallowed. Ronan was left panting, cheeks burning. His head was swimming with the events that had just taken place. Adam wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. For the longest time, neither of them could say a word. Adam climbed on the bed and curled up to face Ronan who was still staring at the ceiling.  
Adam’s fingertips reached out for his friend. “Do you think we moved too fast?” he whispered, breaking the silence. “Is this what you want?”  
Ronan was still flushed. “I want you.” he choked out.  
With a creeping smile, Adam wrapped his arm around Ronan’s waist. They were entwined with their long legs. Ronan’s heart leap as Adam buried his face against Ronan’s chest.  
“Will you hold my hand in the morning?” Adam asked.  
“No, that’s really gay.” Ronan replied.  
Adam sat up and examined his friend’s face. “Lynch.”  
Ronan pulled him down for a kiss. “Of course.”


End file.
